


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: Louis was wrong, so so wrong. It was a disaster. Everybody loved Liam. Of course they did, he was brilliant. Charming everybody with his blinding smile and funny story. Louis even heard Liam tells the story of how they got together and Louis almost started crying because it was perfect. Liam was perfect and it was all fake.





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyInSoulPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/gifts).



> Based on this [tweet](https://twitter.com/yuhhboybryce/status/1114978628310306816?s=19)
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this fic, I hope you'll enjoy it

Louis was in a state of mild panic, no scratch that, he was in a heavy state of panic. Why had he opened his mouth and mentioned he was dateless for the nursing school formal? Why was Liam such a good friend he had offered to go with Louis even if he was straight? Louis should have stood his ground and say no even when Liam insisted he would be more than happy to go with Louis and there was no way he would let him go alone. Louis also remembered Liam say he was almost insulted Louis had not asked him sooner. Louis had not asked, Liam had offered, but Louis didn't point that out. This was going to be a disaster, Louis could feel it in his guts. And maybe if Louis had been able to control his feelings and not fall in love with his best friend of the last 15 years it could have helped too. 

When Liam showed up on Louis's doorstep wearing a navy blue suit with a white shirt underneath showing off a bit of his chest hair, Louis felt like he was going to faint. Liam was a construction worker, his usual attire was jeans, most of the time ripped in random places, safety boots and tank top or a t-shirt. Louis couldn't remember the last time he had seen Liam in a suit. Maybe his mom's wedding a few years back. 

Louis took a deep breath, he needed to get his feelings in check. He was good at hiding his feelings for Liam and tonight shouldn't be different. Liam was doing him a favor as his best friend, his straight best friend. Louis needed to keep that in mind before he went and did something stupid like kissing him and ruined their friendship. Louis plastered a smirk on his face, everything would be all right. He just had to stop freaking out. Was easier said than done when his heart was beating so fast he felt like it was going to escape his chest at any second now.

"You clean up well, Payno," said Louis in lieu of greeting. 

"Not bad yourself, Tommo," replied Liam grinning and offering his arm to Louis. 

Louis rolled his eyes but linked his right arm with Liam's left and let himself be guided toward the…

"A limo?" Louis exclaimed, "Are you insane?"

"No, I just want the best for my best friend."

"That's crazy, you shouldn't have!"

"Consider this an early birthday present?"

"My birthday's in eight months, don't try to get out if getting me a present Payno."

"Stop complaining and get your cute little arse inside the car," laughed Liam and Louis felt his cheeks reddened. It was dumb and Liam's remark about his ass shouldn't affect him. Louis hoped it would be dark enough in the limo that Liam would not notice the color of his cheeks.

When they got closer to the limousine, the driver opened the door and Liam shoved Louis inside, laughing. Liam sat next to Louis and he could feel Liam's warmth radiating through the material of their trousers. Louis kept his eyes focused in front of him, the partition was down and he was looking at the road. 

Liam poked the side of his head with his finger.

"Stop overthinking," said Liam and Louis wanted to protest and say he was not overthinking, Liam knew him better than anyone else. 

"It's going to be fun, I promise to not embarrass you and I will be the best fake boyfriend you ever had."

"Fake boyfriend?" Louis squealed? 

This wasn't...No, Louis had accepted Liam as his date for the night but as a friend, he had never mentioned wanting a fake boyfriend for the night. Everything was going to be a disaster. The feeling of panic settled in his stomach once more, he couldn't breathe. He felt Liam taking his hands between his and squeezed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about that time you split your pants at the park when we were ten," said Liam very seriously and Louis heard the driver chuckle. 

This was not what Louis was worried about. It was the last thing he was worried about, in fact Liam could take a mic and tell this story to everybody and Louis would not care. His palms were sweaty and he tried to disentangle their hands but Liam tightened his grip on them.

"There is nothing to worry about, Lou."

Louis closed his eyes and hope Liam was right.

*

Louis was wrong, so so wrong. It was a disaster. Everybody loved Liam. Of course they did, he was brilliant. Charming everybody with his blinding smile and funny story. Louis even heard Liam tells the story of how they got together and Louis almost started crying because it was perfect. Liam was perfect and it was all fake.

When one of the girls, Chloe or Cleo, that was in one of his classes put her hand on Liam's bicep and squeezed as she leaned in, Louis felt a flare of jealousy spark inside of him even if he had no right to be jealous. Louis finished his drink and walked up to them, a smile on his face and his eyes trained on the girl. He linked his arm with Liam and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey babe, wanna dance?" Louis asked, smiling sweetly at Liam before turning his head, "Oh hi Cleo, sorry didn't see you there."

"It's Chloe," she replied glaring, obviously not happy with Louis' interruption. 

"Sorry, m'not good with name," replied Louis as he pulled Liam toward the dancefloor. 

Of course the universe had to be a little bitch. As soon as he and Liam reached the dancefloor the DJ switched to a slow song and Louis groaned. He tried to leave the dancefloor but Liam put his hands on Louis' hips, anchoring him in place and Louis had no other choice than link his arms around Liam's neck. He let Liam take control of the dance and sway them slowly to the slow beat. 

Louis lifted his head and Liam's eyes were scanning his face. Louis licked his lips and he noticed Liam following the movement. Liam leaned in and Louis turned his head to the side. Maybe it was only in his head and Liam had not really leant in but for a second Louis had been almost sure Liam was about to kiss him. It was not possible, Liam was straight and this was wishful thinking. Thankfully the song ended and Louis was able to put a bit of a distance between his and Liam's body. They danced for another three songs before Louis declared he was parched and going to the bar to get something to drink. 

When Louis came back to their table Liam smiled and he had something sparkling in his eyes. Itt was never a good sign.

"What have you done?" questioned Louis, trying to hide the fondness he was feeling. Liam was such a kid sometimes but it was part of the charm and one of the many reasons why Louis loved him so much.

"Nothing!"

Louis arched an eyebrow. 

"I swear, but did you know they have a photo booth with a photographer and props?" Liam asked excitedly. 

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me?" accused Liam and Louis tried not to laugh. 

Liam jumped on his feet, grabbed Louis' hand and dragged him toward the photo booth. Liam chose a props that looked like the Snapchat dog filter and handed the cat one to Louis. They got in front of the camera and put the props over their faces. Liam put his arm around Louis' shoulders and smiled for the camera. They took a few basic pictures with other paper props before the photographer suggested they should kiss. Louis' eyes went wide and before he had time to react, Liam was leaning in and pressed his lips against Louis'. Louis froze for a second but kissed back. It was a dumb idea, the dumbest he ever had but this would be the only time he would be able to kiss Liam. All he hoped is that it wouldn't make their friendship awkward. He could always blame alcohol and hoped Liam wouldn't call him out on having only one glass of wine during dinner. 

Liam's lips were soft and smooth against his and when Louis felt Liam's tongue pushing against his lips he broke the kiss. What were they doing? Louis was so stupid. He risked looking at Liam and Liam looked like he was in shock. He turned around and sprinted out of the room. Louis wanted to cry. He thanked the photographer and started running after Liam. They needed to talk. Louis knew he would probably have to explain his feelings but he was ready to talk about it if it meant salvaging his friendship with Liam. He had always been able to keep his feelings to himself before. Before Liam had suggested to be his date, before Louis got a glimpse of what dating Liam could be. Louis couldn't believe how stupid he had been.

Louis got out of the reception room in time to see Liam run outside. Louis slowed down and followed Liam. He found him sitting on a bench in the garden in front of a water fountain. 

"Can I sit?" Louis asked softly, scared to startle Liam. 

Liam didn't reply but he moved to the side, leaving place for Louis. They sat in silence for a while. The silence wasn't comfortable but it wasn't awkward either. 

"I'm so sorry Lou, I shouldn't have done that. I didn't even asked you if you wanted to kiss me. I've been selfish and I hope you can forgive me."

If Louis was confused before, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. Liam was talking like he wanted to kiss Louis.

"You wanted to kiss me?"

"I tried on the dancefloor but you turned your head."

So Louis hadn't been daydreaming, Liam had really leaned in to kiss him. 

"But, you're straight," is all Louis replied and Liam let out a sad laugh. 

"I'm not, I don't think I am."

"You don't think? So what am I? An experiment?" asked Louis. He was feeling hurt because somehow this was worst. His best friend in the world apparently didn't trust him enough to tell him about something very important and he had used him.

"So, what's the verdict?"

Liam sighed loudly and turned his body to face Louis. He took his hands between his but Louis snatched them away. Liam reached out again.

"Please look at me," Liam pleaded and as furious Louis was he turned around and looked at Liam.

"You are not an experiment Lou, you could never be. Do you really think I could so that to you? That I would intentionally hurt you?"

No, Louis didn't think that but right now he had no idea what to think. 

"I have discovered I am bisexual, I didn't tell you because it scared me. I'm sorry Lou. It scared me because I didn't want to have to tell you I fell in love with you but now I fucked everything up by kissing you so it doesn't matter how I feel-"

"Shut up and kiss me!"

Liam was in love with him, that's all Louis could think about now, it's all that mattered.

"What?'

"I said shut up and kiss me!"

Liam gently cradled Louis' face and closed the gap between their lips and this time when Louis felt Liam's tongue asking for entrance he gladly parted his lips. 

"In case you hadn't understand, I love you too, you idiot."

"I think we're gonna need a good and long discussion," said Liam between kisses.

"We do, later. Now I just wanna kiss you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
